When An Elf Saved A Princess
by Chieves
Summary: Zelda and Link have been together for a while now, but he's starting to act strange? A short, corny and yet adorable one shot. Zelink!


**Author's Note: Just a cute, short, one shot! I hope you enjoy~**

**Characters © Nintendo**

* * *

Zelda sat looking through the window of her ornate carriage, the crowd of people smiling and waving to her from their windows as she departed on her journey to Lake Hylia where Princess Ruto was planning on holding a midnight picnic. She felt an empty space beside her and wished once more that Link was there, it didn't feel right for him to be gone and already her heart was beginning to ache.

Her side had been left empty too many times lately, Link had been growing more distant over the past month and it scared her. She didn't know if she had done something wrong or if he had just fallen out of love but every time she looked for him he was either gone visiting friends or he was too busy to actually talk and sit down like they usually did… Well it was usually Zelda that maintained the conversation anyways considering Link was more of the "strong and silent" type.

Over the past three years Link had become everything for her, they were companions, lovers, and the best of friends. She told him everything from her biggest aspiration to her deepest secret, and he confided in her as well in their special form of communicating.

Her hand rested in the space where his usually was, but she only felt air and a cold seat.

The landscape soon turned from villages to vast green hills, the thundering of the horses' hooves stretching across the wind and announcing her presence to the courtiers that surrounded Lake Hylia.

As she stepped out of the carriage Princess Ruto came to greet her. She ran up and linked her arms with Zelda and whisked her off to her own special picnic mat resting perfectly in front of the lake. The moon hung high in the sky and shed light to them below, illuminating the intricate and breathtaking decorations.

"It's so beautiful here," Zelda said, taking in all of the lanterns that were hung through the trees and the fairies dancing by the lakeside. The scenery was accented perfectly with the mystical music of Skull Kid.

Zelda loved Lake Hylia, which she had mentioned to Link several times. The Lake was so peaceful and calming that it always instantly relaxed her and made her forget about all of her duties at the castle.

"Malon and Saria both came to help decorate, they're somewhere around here. We wanted to make this night special," Ruto said with a smile.

Zelda glanced at her curiously but was distracted when some one said gleefully, "The fireworks are starting!"

She looked up to the sky and flowers of fire bloomed all around. They sizzled and crackled, exploding in the night sky and then fading back into the dark. "Oh wow," Zelda breathed, her blue eyes wide with awe.

Some of the flowers changed their shapes into different parts of the triforce and she felt a pang, _I wish Link could see this._ Once again her hand reached for the space beside her, the cool night air sending shivers through her fingers. As they got closer to the finale Zelda felt a warm hand take hers, the familiar scent cloaking her and pulling her upwards.

"Link!" She said surprised, her voice drowned out by the booming of the fireworks. He stood eye level with her and smiled, his back to the lake. She looked at him confused until she heard the finale begin and a message wrote itself across the sky. Her heart began to beat so fast she thought it would burst and she smiled so wide that she must have looked insane.

_"Zelda, will you marry me?"_

Link kneeled down on one knee, the words highlighted behind him slowly starting to fade to darkness and the whole crowd was silent with excited anticipation. In his hands was a thin silver ring with a small triforce of diamonds placed delicately upon the metal, glowing and sparkling under the moonlight.

"Of course." Zelda said, tears falling down her face, "yes!" He stood up and held her close in a hug and after a moment, with tears still streaming down her face she leaned back to look at his face. His eyes held a tender love that disproved all of her doubts about him. He truly loved her, as much as she did him.

The crowd began to chant like middle school kids, "kiss, kiss, kiss!"

As a ruler of a country it was important to Zelda that she listen to her people, and so she took their well placed advice and leaned in, kissing him with all of her might. The crowd's cheering died away in her ears and she could only hear the beat of Link's heart beside hers.

She felt Link trace the symbol of forever on her back and knew that he was thinking the same thing as her. Even if she had to give up a thousand kingdoms or he had to fight endless hordes of monsters, their hearts would beat together forever.


End file.
